left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Common Infected
Okay, guys! No more editing wars. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠oƒ my caliber {τalk}{ } 16:12, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Heh, the main pic on this page looks like the CI is fat, or his back is arched inwards.--[[User:Supermutantslayer450|'Supermutantslayer']]450 ROAR! 03:35, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Lack of Children and Fallen Survivor "Lack of children due to texture rendering". Wow, gees, some of you need to get a life. Hmmmm maybe they dont have children because..well, let me think, BECAUSE ITS A GAME AND THAT WOULD BE ILLEGAL *Epic, l33t, /facepalm...* Also, obviously the Fallen Survivor runs away because he was a powerful human before and he has a slight ounce of conciousness and chooses to run away because he doesnt want to hurt any humans out of instinct. Screenshots Can we get some more screenshots here, like a group of the Common Infected clustered around a pipe bomb, or some standing idle someplace? -[[User:Stigma-231|'Stigma-231']] †God is dead• talk] [ ] 19:43, 27 December 2008 (UTC) whoever put the screenshot....GOOD JOB I MEAN HOLY CRAP DUDE YOU ROCK RANDOM PERSON THEY ARE AMAZING AND SO DETAILED YUO FOUND EVERY UNIQUE ZOMBIE THERE IS!!!! props dude Totemtrouser 05:16, 12 July 2009 (UTC)totemtrouserTotemtrouser 05:16, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Whoever out the pics of the Infected did an awesome job, almost every type of Infected (Police, Nurse, Military, etc.), however, I'd like to point out that we lack a pick of a Hospital Patient from the No Mercy campaign. DeathBlade182 19:35, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Ok, so maybe some of you have already noticed this, but I just did I think I should point it out... you know those CI with the janitor/mechanic like jumpsuits? Well, I noticed they have kind of a logo on the chest, which reads as "Robert and CO. Freight Services" (http://left4dead.wikia.com/wiki/File:Robert%26CO.jpg). So, I don't know if that makes them look "unique" enough to deserve a pic like those of the cops or patients. Just saying, in case whoever got those would like to get a new one. DeathBlade182 04:55, September 26, 2009 (UTC) could we get a better screenshshot of the riot cop infected? i know you can see their face behind that visor, i'd do it,but i'm on 360--JoeHanSon 09:53, November 6, 2009 (UTC) thank you--JoeHanSon 14:06, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Actual Dialog Has anyone playing the game heard actual words coming out of the common infected or perhaps even the specials? I've read someone claim to have heard a common infected actually say "let me in" when the foursome had not yet exited from their safehouse at the start of a level. However, I've not yet encountered any actual personal evidence supporting this. I've yet to hear any Infected say something remotely resembling speech. If and when they do, does it sound in a way that seems to indicate the game designers are insinuating these zombie like characters are still cognizant, or does it sound more like the creature is trying to mimic human behavior in an effort to attract its prey? For example, when the witch cries and appears at first to be helpless, it seems to do this only to attract Survivors. It's not sad when its stirred. The behavior is similar to wildlife that either blends into its surroundings or changes its appearance and behavior to cause its prey to think it harmless, lulling it into a false sense of security before pouncing. ''- ZachsMind 00:15, 20 March 2009 (UTC) :I've never heard them speak, either. I'm not entirely sure how people hear it, but then again, people have thought they've heard them speaking in Spanish. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ¤৳here's a hole in my neighbourhoodtalk][ ] 02:00, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Yes i have actually heard the zombies saying beunos dias on my turtle beach x4 earforce....BWELCH21 :I'm pretty sure they don't speak and just shout incoherently. It has something to do with your brain trying to make sense of something that is confusing and you hear things that aren't really there. One of the garbled things the zombies say does sound like "let us in!" but they say that all the time and not just at the beginning. That same shout could also sound like "beunos dias", too, like BWELCH21 said... heh. --MadDawg2552 14:40, 20 March 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, Le Common infected can speak.... In left 4 Dead 2. yet again it just does sound like random gibberish. But after 3 weeks they seem to be learning a bit of English! - I am currently trying to find a Scavneger Mode gameplay video on youtube where you can hear an infected going "Let me ouuuuuuuuut" when he/she/it gets stuck in a Motel Room (Idiot) And here is the link! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0kdrUEBluEE - The infected say it about 3 times! --WaffleMania 20:12, October 19, 2009 (UTC) The human mind does have a tendency to try and make something out of nothing. Why? I'm not entirely sure yet, but I know everyone does it. How else would there be abstract art, or how could we see pictures in the clouds? The mind also tries to make what would otherwise seem like incoherent babbling into coherent words. That would probably be why so many people think they've heard the Infected saying things, but I, for one, think they're not quite able to speak in intelligible languages anymore. I sure am glad the Infection isn't real...at the moment. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ¤৳here's a hole in my neighbourhoodtalk][ ] 16:47, 20 March 2009 (UTC) :Why? I mean we already speak unintelligable languages anyway, might as well be best friends as zombies eating people while we do it. --Lordsith12 20:45, 11 July 2009 (UTC) I thought It Sounded like alsos dias B.Woodhead 07:53, 30 April 2009 (UTC) im sure ive heard them say "look what i just did" on many occasions but maybe im just crazy lol Spygon 16:58, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Probably more mind tricks but i could've sworn I've heard infected scream something like the half life zombies, well one of the screams from HL2. Also i think when you break a crate it hase some sound from half-life Mr snip 10:00, 14 June 2009 (UTC) GI has a pic of the infected in the biohazard suit on their web site and in the new issue The headcrab zombies are actually saying "help god help me" backwards. 3% of the time they just say that to screw with you!--Ill97 18:45, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Yeah. They do shout gibberish, but we ae trying to make sense of it, making the random noises they make sound like words. I have heard them screech, and it kinda sounds likee "I just did!" also, when the survivors havn't left the saferoom, i have heard something that sounds like "Let us in". Finally, i have heard them say random things, vaugley sounding like Buenos Diaz. But, that is just our minds trying to make sense of the wierd, unintelligable gibberish.--Supermutantslayer450 22:43, September 6, 2009 (UTC) :By giberish, you mean american english right? lol --Crowbar 22:47, September 6, 2009 (UTC) :Once I stopped and listened to the Commons to see if they actually said anything. After about 3 minutes of listening, I remembered I had a sound patch on my infected. :( [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 22:51, September 6, 2009 (UTC) I've heard some of the commons scream things like "let us in" and "F*** you" in the L4d 2 demo. Also once I heard a deep evil laugh coming from one of them while shooting it.--Djj51 04:21, November 9, 2009 (UTC) i allways have heard them saying "RAGALK, SHIG GIBBLET" and "OOOHAAAAN, OOOOOHAAAAN" ,clearly they are very inteligent,and masters at the vocal arts--JoeHanSon 22:07, November 13, 2009 (UTC) :I lol'd. [[User:NovaSilisko|'NovaSilisko']]'{nom nom nom}' 21:59, November 15, 2009 (UTC) See if you can make anything out of the noises after the commentary. (disclaimer) I did not make this video and I am not claiming it in any way. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jzgbbP4XXvw I'll post what I can make out later.--Prof. 22:37, November 16, 2009 (UTC) At around 2:40, it seems to murmur. At about 2:55 it seems to be saying something about running. just before 3:00 it says something. 3:00 it appears to say, "whys'egone?". At 3:06 it appears to be questioning something... "Whyed he ran" perhaps. At 3:44 it seems to gasp. at 4:06 it appears to say something with a distinct "ZAH" sound. At 4:19 it sounds like its calling for help, in our language. 4:26 ... indiscernable rage words..? 4:33 it says "HROOOH", which could be it yelling "HELLO". 4:37 sounds like 'hank you. 4:52, Xena wannabe? 5:04 it seems to yell "TAKE IT OOUUTT!!" perhaps a smoker, hunter, maybe a boomer? 5:14 Rap zombie (No offense)? At around 6:02 it sounds like its saying "HEYYA" or "HIYAH". At 6:17 it says something like "NNOOO". At around 6:50 (following punching and kicking sounds) it seems to sound like a zombie in pain. OMG... At 7:12-13 it says something like "I wanted to" or something along that, It definately starts with an "I". 7:40 sounds like another "NOOOO!!" and at 7:41-42 it sounds like "BROIGAS SCROIGAS". 8:22 sounds like "Pyou" or "Pew". 8:32 sounds like "OWWOWWHY?!". 8:36 sounds like an "Ow". at around 8:58 it "Nowshoo..." or "bless you". Please not that at the beggining of the sounds, it is when they are resting, which then goes to when they are alerted by a gunshot or something else, to various "RUARGALGRBRARGGL"s, to when they are walking around from the sounds of it. Remember, this is what I can make of it, not what I "know" they are, its what I think they are. So no "U R RONG" flames if please. I know im probably wrong though. (Not an excuse to flame me about that though.) The owner also has plenty of other sounds effects and will probably have the sound effects of the zombies in left 4 dead 2 soon.--Prof. 23:18, November 16, 2009 (UTC) i think that one of the SI actually said DIE! i think it was the hunter For some strange reason... I seem to kill conversations.--Prof. 19:27, January 12, 2010 (UTC) The infamous "Zombie dog" Can we remove the Peice about the so called "zombie dog" sounds? Those are the hunter's melee sounds. the un-hunterish howling does belong to the hunter, and plays when the hunter performs a Push attack(these days AI hunters use it to get out of the line of fire when shot at) So, can we safely assume the "zombie dog" never existed? (although it may have been one of valve's original ideas for the hunter's tactics)--AstralShapeShifter 00:14, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Scariest Common Infected What CI creeps you out the most?To me it`s the nurse Infected that gives me the creeps. You know,blood on the hands,teeth,mouth,clothing etc. :None really. I haven't really been creeped out by a game since I was 7 or 8 years old.[[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] 11:18, 17 August 2009 (UTC) I hate the look of the clown infected in Dark Carnival. I have always hated clowns, so, of course, it ends up being a zombie. Its not scary or anything, its just the one I'll avoid at all costs.--Supermutantslayer450 22:46, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Maybe that's why they chose clowns as many people are freaked out by them.Mr.shadow 18:48, September 18, 2009 (UTC) ::The most creepy CI has to be the Hazmat Suited guy... I mean... C'mon... http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wSwYgi94USg.. Go to 1:56.... If you don't find that freaky then... your just.... a non scardey cat xD --WaffleMania 12:30, October 26, 2009 (UTC) the riot cops,them things are a bitch, bulletproof and a hell to kill with a CC wep,plus the way you can only part of their skin you can see is their sickly,white,snarly face behind a visor--JoeHanSon 09:54, November 6, 2009 (UTC) I got a tie. Between a Smoker, a Witch, and a Spitter. Reasons? Its not pleasant being dragged away or being hung in the air, choking. Tanks? Its a freakin b****. It cries, its creepy, and whenever they appear, bloody messes are sure to follow. Finally, spitters look weird. Learner4 12:52, November 23, 2009 (UTC) The most scariest is the jimmy gibbs JR User:andlego 9:51 P.M. November 23, 2009 Not really scary or anything, but has anyone noticed how most of the male zombies look like the G-Man from Half-Life 2? They must be modelled after the same person. Clown Infected It seems to me that the Clown infected don't really summon a new horde; but rather call all close zombies to attack the target it is attacking. --Dwarf Ninjas 17:31, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Well...yeah. He's like a moving pipe bomb. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 17:40, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Except that the CI are still attacking the survivors. Also:I think that's what the Boomer bile does:call all Common Infected nearby to attack the survivors. I've seen enough videos on youtube to notice the boomer bile atracts the common infected to attack the survivors--Mr.shadow 18:49, September 18, 2009 (UTC)-- The common infected that creeps me out has to be either mud-men, clowns, or patients in the n mercy hospital :It's not unusual for Boomer-attracted hordes to come out of previously empty rooms with no way for them to get in, I wouldn't be surprised if at least part of his hordes were freshly spawned.Fadm tyler 20:19, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Atlethic CI I've just noticed:The CI display athletic abilities such as completely destroying a door,running seemingly without getting tired and jumping to heights average people wouldn't get too(CI are based on average people). I have 2 theories for this '''1.'The common infected have more physical mutations then we so far thought,such as muscle growth and condition. 2. The Infection causes the blood to create great amounts of adrenaline,even to the point their heart sometimes stop pumping,not knowing what to do with this overflow of adrenaline,as demonstrated by the CI sometimes die without interacting with them. opinions plz--Mr.shadow 09:00, September 26, 2009 (UTC) :Capable of ignoring fatigue and/or able to put greater exertion on their muscles than uninfected people? Who knows? But in reality it's all for gameplay reasons. Like blowing a large hole in a door with a shotgun, or killing Common Infected with a few smacks. SteveZombie 03:41, October 13, 2009 (UTC) I still agree with Mr Shadow, but SteveZombie has some valid points. MrChemyCal 21:45, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Its probably the no pain thing. Human muscles only do about 1/3 of what they can do, because the brain stops them. But, every once in a while, you will hear about people doing things you would consider impossible under normal circumstances. wtf wtf happened with the article?? Aratinga A.''Ѭ'' 11:32, October 25, 2009 (UTC) SUM GODDAMN VANDAL MESSED UP THE ARTICLE!!--G1n032 12:09, October 25, 2009 (UTC)G1no32 :Couldn't you just check the history of the page and find out who deleted half of it? And then maybe restore it... I'll try. --WaffleMania 12:36, October 26, 2009 (UTC) :Some /b/tard asshole deleted the ENTIRE common infected page. :They did it to the tanks page 2 I'm guessing it's fixed now.MrChemyCal 21:44, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Possible last uncommon common? Found this while picking through the game files "L4D_Gender_Fallen" "Fallen Survivor" I'm betting anything it's the final uncommon infected. --NovaSilisko 00:01, October 29, 2009 (UTC) whoever he is, i want kill him with melee weapons. Aratinga A.''Ѭ'' 18:29, November 7, 2009 (UTC) oh god I really hope it's not the original L4D cast turned infected. >_< If it is, I'll die a little bit on the inside. Deathhacker 05:23, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Don't worry about that. Chet has answered in a Q&A that the old Survivors are neither dead, nor un-dead. :P [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten'♠]]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 05:36, November 12, 2009 (UTC) :When? I'm not doubting you, I'm just wondering if I could read it somewhere. And Deathhacker, me too. I would die a little on the inside. Or a lot. Imperialscouts 06:37, November 12, 2009 (UTC) ::I dunno about read, but you can watch it. :D I can't send you the video right now, but if you go on Youtube and search for Chet Faliszek answers questions 1 or something of that nature, it should come up with a two parter video of Chet standing in front of an unseen group doing a Q&A. If you can't find it by the time I get home, I'll get it for you. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten'♠]]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 14:20, November 12, 2009 (UTC) :::Thanks. I kinda have to go to school so I'll check it out when I'm home again. Imperialscouts 14:41, November 12, 2009 (UTC) :::I just checked it out. Awesome, thanks for the info. Imperialscouts 00:53, November 13, 2009 (UTC) ::::Sure, no prob. I love his response to lights. "Well I figured we turn on enough lights in our life, why have it in a game?" XD And also "Not just guys are fat." [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten'♠]]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 00:56, November 13, 2009 (UTC) :::::Yeah, haha, those were pretty good, though the crowd seemed to have no sense of humor. I also thought it was funny(ish) when he said that people in the U.S. talk too much online and the brits too little. Imperialscouts 02:25, November 13, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Ah yeah. XD Well the group he was talking to only further proved that point, didn't they? [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten'♠]]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 02:28, November 13, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Very true. Though I still wanna know what happened to the original survivors. I've heard something about them being in the game, you heard anything about that? Imperialscouts 01:34, November 14, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::It's not impossible. There are expression files in Left 4 Dead 2 of the old Survivors. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten'♠]]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 01:47, November 14, 2009 (UTC) They be coming back in the FallenMrChemyCal 21:42, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Fallen survivor pic. Where'd it come from? Regulust 03:57, November 9, 2009 (UTC) the zombie survival guide trailer i'm guessing User:Sgt. Maine No, they spawn in old converted games.MrChemyCal 21:43, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Uncommon infected I think there is only 1 per campaign as if you look at the acheivement for killing every uncommon infected you'll only see The Hazmat, Mudmen, Clown, Construction, and Riot Infected... So I dunno if the Fallen Survivor is an uncommon. Regulust 02:57, November 13, 2009 (UTC) i am allmost certain they announced there would be 6, and dead center has no announced zombie, and it has been said hazmats will appear in parish,--JoeHanSon 04:26, November 13, 2009 (UTC) I don't remember any announcement. Regulust 11:53, November 13, 2009 (UTC) neither do i, but i swear i heard someone on the wiki say that--JoeHanSon 14:06, November 13, 2009 (UTC) If this is the case, then with new DLC's there should be new infected. Learner4 12:53, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Editing Page There's no edit button on the article, what's up with that? I protected the page because there was an editing war on the Fallen Survivor. It'll be brought back on the 17th. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten'♠]]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 21:34, November 13, 2009 (UTC) i noticed that, half my wachlist is "Common infected: it's spectulation, it shouldn't be there" then "Common infected: it does no harm so it should be there" and then it repeats--JoeHanSon 22:05, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Fallen Survivor Sure To Be Uncommon Common? I said that there might be a new UCI called the Fallen Survivor since it is said on this Article, but a person wrote back to me saying it is just a incapped survivor, is there a link for me to see the proof, or a file link? -- Sinic20 they found sound files in the game labled "Fallen_survivor", we do not know what it is, but there are pictures in the trailers of zombies wearing ammo belts, but i personaly think it is just the music played when a survivor is killed--JoeHanSon 22:45, November 13, 2009 (UTC) I feel bad I didn't know what I was getting myself into when I posted about the fallen survivor >_> --[[User:NovaSilisko|'NovaSilisko']]{nom nom nom} 02:40, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :You refering to the edit war? Imperialscouts 03:24, November 14, 2009 (UTC) He posted the supposed image of the Fallen Survivor and everyone went batshit and started speculating all kinds of stuff off of a "maybe" [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten'♠]]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 03:36, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :Ah. Wasn't here for that (meaning I wasn't watching the page). But, don't worry about it Nova, everyone's a bigger jerk on the internet than anywhere else. Imperialscouts 05:08, November 14, 2009 (UTC) ::I never posted the image. I only added the "Hmm, what's this thing in the language files called 'Fallen Survivor'?" [[User:NovaSilisko|'NovaSilisko']]{nom nom nom} 09:30, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Construction Infected The worker guys are not attracted to pipe bombs because of their earmuffs. :Yeah. We know.--[[User: Supermutantslayer450|'Meester SHOGUN]]450 ROAR! 17:28, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Someone please close thread. Unless we are going to talk about the stupid headshots don't hurt thing.MrChemyCal 21:37, January 25, 2010 (UTC) The Dead Center's UCI According to someone who got this game early, the UCI for Dead Center is the CEDA or Hazmat Suit Infected. They are also in the Parish according to him/her. :No1 got l4d2 earlier. Aratinga A.''Ѭ'' 18:21, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Some stores break the street date , 18:22, November 14, 2009 (UTC)Pikmin1254 ya know, how about we wait till the game comes out, mk?--JoeHanSon 21:13, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :Sounds good, but I think the video was the biggest proof we could get. Not gonna argue about it though. The hazmat suit infected are now wearing a tealish color of a suit... EllisxZoey Proof of my comment: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kQPnZYGHh6o&feature=channel :Gee, it might help to know who you are so we can tell which comment you're confirming :u --[[User:NovaSilisko|'NovaSilisko']]{nom nom nom} 06:54, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Fallen Survivor Possibilities We all now know about the fallen survivors. But what are they? Ragdolls/props for decoration (You know like those half eaten corpses you see on the way from safe room to safe room)? Uncommon common? I think they are uncommon common infected that carry things like guns and ammo, maybe even a defibrillator. If the survivors can carry it, a Fallen Survivor might have it.--Prof. 20:18, November 15, 2009 (UTC) :Maybe some tasty home-made grenades as well. SteveZombie 20:20, November 15, 2009 (UTC) ::I think they are just sound files for infected because there is only 5 uncommons now. Or for the helicopter pilot of Dark Carnival, that becomes a zombie. Aratinga A.''Ѭ'' 22:43, November 16, 2009 (UTC) dismemberment ive been playing through the demo,and i've noticed, that sombies loose chunks of their body, you can blow their rib-cage's off and see into their organs, if you shoot a zombie and just graze their left side, a chunk of it will be off, i can now undetstand why Australia censored it,i think something about that should be in the article--JoeHanSon 04:30, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Well...yeah...but this Wiki is about the "true" Left 4 Dead 2, not the censored version. The Australian Government has said that they banned it because they do not have a mature rating, and the zombies were too human-like. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten'♠]]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 04:43, November 16, 2009 (UTC) no...the dismemberment--JoeHanSon 04:46, November 16, 2009 (UTC) So, anyone know what the Aussies(me, for example) get in the way of dismembering? Is it something like the L4D dismembering? I just hope the zombies can still move if their limbs are taken off... Lord Snip...No, wait, King Snip!. 09:16, November 16, 2009 (UTC) :I've seen videos. There's absolutely no dismemberment, no blood, no riot infected, and not even any god damned ragdolls. [[User:NovaSilisko|'NovaSilisko']]{nom nom nom} 09:17, November 16, 2009 (UTC) :When zombies are shot, there's some blood, and then their corpse fades away. I could be wrong though. Could be there's no blood at all. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten'♠]]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 09:21, November 16, 2009 (UTC) ::There is blood, but a small amount. You also can't see the infected being burned, besides the tank. Powers38Talk 10:34, November 16, 2009 (UTC) and no riot cop zombies, that might be a good thing, though, them things are a bitch--JoeHanSon 22:23, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Pardon my french and the incoming vulgarities but, That is friggin retarded and gay that zombies don't dismember, fading corpses and no riot cops.....FUUUUUUU.... Once again sorry for anyone who may have been offended by those words. I have nothing against retarded people or homosexuals. Thanks Lord Snip...No, wait, King Snip!. 07:05, November 17, 2009 (UTC) ok then, back onto the original topic, i think something about the insane dismemberment in l4d2 should be added,maby in like a "diffrences" section or something--SS4FireFox 13:59, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :A more educating difference might be the difference between "Low" and "High" gore. Anyone else seen that option in the menu? Imperialscouts 14:16, November 17, 2009 (UTC) on this note, I've seen some discrepancies with this - bought the game 1 hour before it went live (the urge for that hat was too much :P ) and I've fought riot cops in the parish. lan cafe in town had vaporising corpses (although after about 5 seconds, but you could still blow big gorey holes in them like in uncensored :| also - both copies were on high-gore --Frostedfire 12:29, November 18, 2009 (UTC) The Riot Cop is indeed in the Australian version. Though do they have green underclothes in the uncensored?SDIAJF wut? The achieviment "Crass Menagerie" you need to kill all uncommon commons, and it counts 6 of them. lol wut? Aratinga A.''Ѭ'' 17:33, November 18, 2009 (UTC) mabey it counts the yellow and the tealish Ceda workers as different zombies--SS4FireFox 22:00, November 18, 2009 (UTC) For the Xbox, you only need 4. All of them except the Riot count.--[[User: Supermutantslayer450|'Meester SHOGUN]]450 ROAR! 23:46, November 20, 2009 (UTC) fallen survivor video check it out on the'tube: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ObiPxnaLiQ8&fmt=22 uses the same model as whitaker. 01:33, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Jimmy Gibbs? Is this a joke?-- 23:45, November 20, 2009 (UTC) :By Valve, maybe. Imperialscouts 23:48, November 20, 2009 (UTC) No, he can be seen in some videos and there are legit images of him so, no, it's fact, not fiction. :I meant Valve was making a joke by putting him in the game. Imperialscouts 23:59, November 20, 2009 (UTC) ::That's really odd. The fact that his life was 1000HP sounded like a joke at first. It seems that it's true though. Is he on Xbox too? I have yet to see him on it... EllisxZoey it says he was cut? is that true? please tell me it's true! i wanna hear ellis say "Ah hell,i killed Jimmy Gibbs Jr.!"--SS4FireFox 02:03, November 22, 2009 (UTC) I've read that he was completly coded. Learner4 12:54, November 23, 2009 (UTC) I don't think he got cut. I heard of people seeing him in a normal game. He just spawns very rarely. --Death Dragon 21:35, November 27, 2009 (UTC) :Probaly they were using console comands. Aratinga A.''Ѭ'' 21:38, November 27, 2009 (UTC) ::If you use console commands doesn't every common infected get turned into Jimmy Gibbs? --Death Dragon 22:46, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Guys, Jimmy Gibbs IS in the game, just rare. I saw his unmistakable undead self running down the stairs during a tank attack. Apparently, one of my mates got killed by him. No console commands or exploits (server-side or client-side) involved, it just happened. Not the best eyewitness account, but he IS in. 15:56, November 28, 2009 (UTC) : Btw, the above edit was by myself but I'd forgotten to sign in. GeneralGoose 16:00, November 28, 2009 (UTC) http://img16.imageshack.us/img16/8235/jimmygibbs.jpg Here's a pic my friend took. GeneralGoose 20:53, November 28, 2009 (UTC) So he has a chance on the 360?! BWAHA! finnaly something we have better than you!--SS4FireFox 07:29, November 29, 2009 (UTC) This was on the PC version may I say. GeneralGoose 14:57, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Hey, just reading through. I came across him twice but I didn't check if the server was modded or anything. I just thought it was a slightly harder to kill zombie who'd spawn randomly. First met him on the top floor of the atrium collecting gas cans. I got incapped and kept shooting him, wouldn't die. We failed, respawned in the saferoom and when we opened the door he was in the corridor. After reading I'm possitive it was him. Took a hail of bullets to kill him both times and the "Motor Oil" effect happened the first time (Didn't go near him the 2nd time). Although I can't say how or why he was there. (PC Version for the record) ...dammit, you win this round,pc player! --SS4FireFox 03:51, November 30, 2009 (UTC) So, should we remove him from the Cut UCI section? 18:44, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Here guys, my personal Jimmy Gibbs screenshots from a recent pub. co-op DC game on an unmodded server: http://img687.imageshack.us/i/c1m4atrium0006.jpg/ http://img192.imageshack.us/i/c1m4atrium0007.jpg/ I was excited! Lol. Dermeisteristda 06:51, December 16, 2009 (UTC) KIETH! Kieth: An uncommon infected! If he's been bombed, attacked by alligators, dodged roller coasters, and really done all the crap Ellis says he's done, he'd make a pwn uncommon/boss/whatever. Am I right? --Raito35 19:24, November 28, 2009 (UTC)Raito35 Keith would definitely survived the Infected. GeneralGoose 20:53, November 28, 2009 (UTC) If Keith suicided, he wouldn't die. Aratinga A.''Ѭ'' 11:54, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Fallen survivor spawned in l4d1 maps? I just read the trivia concerning the UCI spawns in imported l4d1 maps, I'm yet to go pickup my copy yet, so can anyone confirm this as true? It seems to me that the Fallen Survivor would be spawnable through console commands as well if it were fully coded into the game. Help would be apreciated. --AstralShapeShifter 03:11, December 2, 2009 (UTC) http://forums.steampowered.com/forums/showthread.php?t=1051138 Someone got a screenshot of it. He was playing Death Toll in L4D2 when it happened. -- 00:56, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :...and what's this "complicated method" used to spawn them? I'm pretty sure console commands wont work. they're in an exeption list or somthing. makes you wonder why valve left them in, and then locked access to them. Perhaps they'll be the new uncommon in the Passing DLC campaign?--AstralShapeShifter 02:30, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Fireproof hazmat Infected - not quite immune to fire I was flying around C1M1(dead center map 1) with NB_Blind set to 1. I spawned a few CEDA zombies, so I could have a better look at them. After inspecting the infected, I threw a molotov at their feet, to see the 'fireproofing' in action. First thing I noticed was the zombies emmiting their 'pain' sound. then after a while (I'd estimate about 30 seconds) the zombies dropped dead. Nothing besides fire damage was present. I also tried again, same thing happened. (jimmy gibbs has the same fireproofing as well) So: I've come to the conclusion Hazmat suits only stop the infected from bursting into flame. it may lessen the damage done, but it does not stop it. Wiki worthy? --AstralShapeShifter 04:10, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Of course! But a video would help keep it from removal. Even IF only on talk.--Prof. 03:41, December 13, 2009 (UTC) I would, but I'm utterly clueless at videoing clear game stuff... any programs you'd reccomend?--AstralShapeShifter 10:22, December 13, 2009 (UTC) I don't have any programs I use but sometimes cam-corder will work if the screens big enough.--Prof. 15:59, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Ok, here is what I managed to record, it's a crap video. but here it is anyway --AstralShapeShifter 08:55, December 15, 2009 (UTC) thumb|300px|right They must die from the heat. Tacozombie 19:11, December 21, 2009 (UTC) It must be because you used console commands. There is no other reason. ŊυĐε 14:47, April 2, 2010 (UTC) L4D2 stange infected thumb|324px|right|videoin the dark carnival back ground right near where it restarts theres something with Glowing eyes that scare the hell out of me is it a witch or something else :It's a Clown UCI.--With care and happiness, [[User: Supermutantslayer450|'Mr. Seabreeze]]450 ROAR 08:56, December 31, 2009 (UTC) ::Clown. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 10:31, December 31, 2009 (UTC) ::Grrrrr... People, PLEASE sign you posts... yes, it's a clown. I've always noticed their eyes seem to glow brighter than the rest of the horde. I'm not sure why. --AstralShapeShifter 05:15, January 2, 2010 (UTC) :::Sorry i did not sign i am fairly new to the wiki --Wulfblood 08:18, January 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::No worries. It's the people who stay on for months, and leave nothing but an IP to show for it that get on the nerves. (welcome, btw) --AstralShapeShifter 08:53, January 7, 2010 (UTC) There are 2 Clowns there. Another in that... I have no idea what that is, don't know the right word... That little place where you sell tickets. You can see it turning his head from right to left, or from left to right. ŊυĐε 08:55, February 7, 2010 (UTC) unused gore effect requesting an image of the unused gore effect that would have gone with the axe please --Snufleufugus 01:44, January 6, 2010 (UTC) I found an image of it, but I can't get the image, it can be found here. It's the image in the top row all the way to the right on the image of several gibing effects. Pikmin 1254 Blood around the eyes? From the infected faces I've seen, they all seem to bleed from the eyes. Kinda doubt that they'd claw at their own eyes, so maybe this is a result of their infection? Deathhacker 16:32, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :Don't forget to sign your posts, now... The infected Bleed from just about everywhere, ears, nose, mouth... It could be a result of the infection, or more likely, fight damage. I've also seen a few infected who've managed to cheese-grate their own noses off, my guess would be their lack of balance (Even though I've never seen that 'fall while running animation' take place, like the chair-sitting one.) --AstralShapeShifter 13:14, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :In due honesty, the bleeding of the eyes is much less likely caused by damage taken with fighting. You'll notice that the eyes never look damaged, and in fact seem to be more enhanced compared to ours. The only time we do see damage is for the few infected who've actually lost one of their eyes. Yet, blood is always present around the eyes, whether they are damaged or not. The blood around the eyes look more like the infected in question leaked out blood from the tear glands instead.-whachamacallit : : Oops ^^; signed now. And yeah. I thought maybe that should be mentioned as a symptom of the infection? Deathhacker 16:32, January 16, 2010 (UTC) No Riot infected in Australian version? Why is that? Because they are cops or something? And I really cant understand why these games are cencored in some countries... These are +18 games, (atleast here they are) that means that they are adult games. I think that no adult is scared because zombies or something. Or blood coming from them... And when I play and someone is using microphone, there are 60% chance, that the mic user is 12 years and under or something, talking with stupid high-pitched voice. It is really irritating to go to some lobby, start the game, and hear little kid saying: "OK, guys, lets do this!".... ŊυĐε 08:49, February 7, 2010 (UTC) I have the Aus version and i see them there. They arent quite as tuff and there lime green but they'e there. Grand theft automobile 10:16, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Fallen survivor pic brought up to the Uncommon infected standard? I've got this pic of a fallen survivor with transparency. should we use it? AstralShapeShifter 01:50, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Edit - grrr... Its not working... It uploaded, but it wont display. I'll link to the picture instead. http://left4dead.wikia.com/wiki/File:Fallensurvivor.png AstralShapeShifter 01:56, February 20, 2010 (UTC) I was playing Swamp Fever last Night, and on the last Level, I actually encountered the Fallen Survivor! Twice! Once I cut him in half with a Chainsaw out of Reflex, but the other time, I smacked him with a Frying Pan and he stayed whole. I took a Couple Pics, but I don't really know how to put them on here. Little help? 13:47, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Seriously?? Ö_ö Ummmm.... I dont know how to add pictures to article/talk page, but there is that "Upload a new image" or something on left side of the screen. Click that and add it there, I dunno. Ask someone wiser :P ŊυĐε 14:53, April 2, 2010 (UTC) :Type something like Then click on the red photo link and you can easily upload it that way. Teh lolz! [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bionicle+Lotr']] 15:03, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Alive Or Dead? A lot of information on the infected on this page suggests people feel they are living people. I think this is a pretty big area that's left wide open for a lot of opinion, and my own opinion is that they are well and truly dead... And I think this can be proved to the point where a logical, clear thinking person would agree, and I invite people to debate the topic. A) Left 4 Dead 2 wounding: Even on easy, the odd stray shot will open up an infected torso, spray organs in a trail behind them, or pop open a stomach wound that would destroy a good portion of the persons heart and lungs along with all their lower organs... Without stopping the actual attacker. These are not the actions of a sick person who's immune to pain... These kinds of wounds are instant death to anyone, barring those who are already dead. Avoiding talk of game mechanics means I'll skip over pointing out that, if left to their own devices, infected wounded in this manner or any other will also not bleed out and die. B) The complexion of the average infected is not that of a "Sick" person. It's the grey of a corpse that has no more blood pumping to the surface. C) Infected, unlike the living, catch alight instantly on contact with fire. While, as a general rule, cocktails contain foam or something similar to make them stick when they burn, those who run through the flames should do so mostly unphased... But instead they catch like paper, suggesting a real lack of moisture, and maybe even the gases of a decomposing corpse. D) 2 weeks after first infection, no infected has drunk or had anything to eat (maybe baring human flesh, but that's a whole other page full of questions!) and yet continue to fight with the strength of a normal man, take bullets unflinchingly and fall 5 floors before climbing up a drain pipe like they were working on the set of Mirrors Edge. In Left 4 Dead 2, it's three weeks after first infection, but they are still faster then a busted car thief and rougher then a soccer fan. Unless we assume they eat and drink other humans, a suggestion I'm open too, but have seen no evidence of, then those infected in week 1 would likely die from want of fluids by week 2, and those in week 2 would be dead by week 3, meaning the infected population should be shrinking rapidly. Even if the infection was staggered out over some time, the entire surrounding area in Left 4 Dead 1 is devoid of all but a handful of living people, meaning by the time Left 4 Dead 2 is over it would almost be safe to start moving people back in... Unless those infected people were already dead and, thus, didn't need fluids. E) They fall apart as thou they had no muscle or skin strength, much like a corpse, but can still punch a grown, muscled man to the ground. F) They don't wear out of become too weak to fight. With the exception of a surprise attack, they take a hefty number of blows to the face with the butt of a gun to put down, they can fall a distance that would shatter human bone and rip muscle and cords to shreds, yet still run unhindered and they can lose a limb, organs or body mass and blood without slowing down... In other words, their fortitude and strength could only be considered unnatural. G) Mutations: The human body and the laws of physics both demand that, to create body mass, you need something to make it from. No matter how many push-ups you do each day, you wont build muscle without food to convert into muscle (thou, obviously it's a little more complex then that). To that end, if the infected just stagger around, not eating, drinking, mating or watching MTV, where does the mass come from that makes a Boomer big? Or a Tank a one man killing machine? Or gives a smoker a 40 foot long tongue? The only energy the infected have would either come from eating people (seeing as they aren't cooking up a steak any time soon)... Yet there is a lack of chewed corpses, bitting or any visual display of corpse munching... Or from their own digested internal organs, which would kill them... Thus making them dead... H 1) The state of the special infected begs the question: "How could you mistake this for a living person??"... A Boomer produces enough Bile to fill a human stomach, lungs and liver, and yet continues to waddle around just fine, and after expelling it, creates the same amount again in around 1 min... 1 Min!!! The break down of tissue needed to create bile enough to puke up that amount in 1 min would almost be enough to cause visible burning! Not to mention that the sheer amount of bile would likely drown and poison him... Not to mention that it appears to be pooling under his skin and in his other organs (rolling puss pockets, intestines poking out his little belly button), which would cause toxic shock and, frankly, just crush many of his organs under it's weight.... And let's not forget that he is so filled with this noxious goo that he is PRESSURIZED!... The man explodes on contact with Zoey's pony tail, so high pressure is he. The kind of pressure that could break open a wooden door is more then enough to crush his heart. H 2) Smoker: This creature is full of smoke... And this doesn't mean he gives of a little amount when killed... He trails a constant stream of smoke and when killed is roughly as effective as a smoke grenade. That much smoke is enough to kill anything it's in, be it held in stomach, liver, or the obvious lung. This raises the question: "Where does the smoke come from?". Typically, the answer is fire, however let's assume that the smoker isn't alight internally. The smokers tongue must be coming from somewhere as well, but like the other infected, he never calls out for Pizza. Could this smoke, infact, be gases from the digesting of his own internal organs coupled with the dry, flaked fragments of those rotting husks of a heart, lungs and liver? Gas and a thick amount of dust could be mistaken for smoke... Much the same as a stage magician might use chalk dust and a short burst of air rather then lighting a fire in his own hat. H 3) Jockey: Unless the Height Challenged population of the Deep South is amazingly high, then the only way for a Jockey to exist is if the infection literally removed muscle mass and bones from him... To be blunt, if this was a normal sized man before, he pooped out his torso, femur and much of his spine to get that size and shape. Obviously, this kind of internal damage causes... That's right, Death! H 4) Spitter: She's full of acid... And not a "Dissolves living flesh only" acid, it's taken her cheeks from her, has dissolved much of her jaw and lips and eats through boots and shoes and clothes. This isn't a small amount of acid, either. This is enough to cover the same amount of earth as about 12 ltrs of water, and if she's shot directly afterwards, she'll still spit out roughly 4 odd ltrs more. Suffice to say, things that are filled with 16 ltrs of acid strong enough to eat through shoes in a few short seconds are dead. Not "Just very sick"... Dead. H 6) Witches and Tanks: Aside from the common infected, who can suffer wounds that would kill a normal or sick person, the Tank and the Witch can swallow up enough ammunition to replace all their White Blood Cells with 9mm slugs and remain unslowed. As Mythbusters will attest, no amount of fat or muscle (both of which a Witch lacks utterly) can stop a bullet, and half a clip from an Assault Rifle still still put down a Rhino wearing a leather jacket, so the thickness of their skin isn't much assistance... Which begs the question, how does 2 clips from an AK47 not utterly ruin these two? Within the first 5 seconds of combat with one of these Special Infected, there isn't a vital part of their internal structure that wouldn't be shattered, punctured, or just utterly decimated. No matter how sick a person was to begin with, this kind of damage without flopping to the floor dead can only be achieved by something that no longer needs it's heart, lungs, stomach or liver... A dead thing. There are other reasons, but they focus mostly on things that are done as game mechanics (Hunters pouncing from the top of Mercy Hospital, only to spring away again. Boomers making the same jumps as Smokers, shooting an infected in the face and then that infected never bleeding out, losing muscle control or passing out.... Things like this) and I'd like to avoid them as I don't think that doing something that makes a game fun and makes a game work should be removed for the purposes of "Zombie Cannon"... Otherwise I'd have to shoot Louis in the face every time I save him from a closet or bathroom... Why? Because things that I see die, and then are moving around again, ARE ZOMBIES! *Ka-blam!*... If you have reason to think the Infected are alive and just sick, and some points you can make to show this, I encourage you to post them here. If not, I suggest the pages be modified to point out that the infected should not be expected to fall over dead of starvation or any other reference to them acting like 28 Days Latter "Sick people". Suggestions? Feed back? Too long, did not read? Squidlord 16:40, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Squidlord :hmmm... Shall I answer? ok then. I got 2/3rds through it before I tl;dr'd it. so you kept my interest for a while at least. All of these are valid points. IF this were RL, in which case I'd be living in house with les windows and more ammunition. :It's a game, and these things don't matter. Does the fact they can survive hideous (and funny) amounts of punishment make the game less fun? No, in fact, the moment of panic when some idiot fails at crowning a witch and the air fills with lead is heaps of fun. so is the moment when a tank rounds the corner and you're the last man standing. :ok, you want a wall of text, here it comes. :These are movies based on apparent real events (in the game world) perhaps the movie-goers want a film where half an assault rifle clip won't kill the huge-ass enemy rounding the corner. perhaps the boomer spat less than it did in the real event. was bill's real name bill? ws he really a war veteran? or did valve(check the movie poster credits) decide that a much better movie comes from drama? anywho, it's been stated from multiple sources that they're alive. :Let me sum my reply up thus: Does this sh*t really matter? :Sucsessful troll is sucsessful. (Your local troll feeder)AstralShapeShifter 13:02, April 6, 2010 (UTC) On a page that talks in depth about if or not a Boomer was overweight before infection and presents evidence that points to them not having been, and attempts to speculate on what factors make a person a common infected or a speical infecetd, do I think "This sh*t" really matters?.... Well, yes, obviously it does. In addition to missing the point of the post, it seems you've also missed the point of having a Wiki... A place where people can do to get interesting information about, not just the in game mechanics, but also the plot, lore and background of the game. I also don't know why you feel the movie posters indicate that the levels reflect a movie of a real life event. My understanding was it was done (partialy as humor, but also...) to give the game the feeling of playing inside a common, Hollywood stlye zombie movie. And, no, I don't think it detracts from the game at all, and if you had focused for a few minutes and finished reading you likley would have seen that. What I'm really hoping for is an intelligent answer from someone. Can someone link me to these "Multiple sources" and show me how they adress the above issues? I'd be very interested to see them and read them... And, frankly, I'm not zealous about my original understanding that, given the above behaviour, they must be dead, I'm just curious as to how people came to the conclusion they are alive given that everything I've seen about them tells me they must be corpses spured on by a mutated virus.... And that if nobody can muster up a logical answer to the above problems, that maybe mention of the infected as alive should be moved into the speculation part of the page. I'm sorry if my post is too long for you, maybe someone else can be of more help. Squidlord 14:37, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Squidlord :Let me rephrase, and restate, my point; I agree with your theory, however, I'm sure we've been told these people were alive somewhere(cbf looking for it right now, I got work in 20 mins). I'll even point out somthing that assists your argument - Zoey says "somone's still alive!" when she hears the witch, so they're either dead, or she's just seen too many horror movies. However, the virus is valves, not 28 days later, as are the people infected with it. so perhaps the virus allows them to operate without these key systems? perhaps the tank and witch have gained skin with a strength akin to steel?(it would explain her ability to knock even a tank out of the way) Perhaps they are dead, I'm not sure at all. what I do know is that this is valves's virus, not max brooks' or whoever made the "28" series. I've made zombie-apoc. games myself, and each time, I do somthing new with the virus, rabies, mutated mad cow, unknown source, running, stumbling, biting, just killing, ect. It's fun to create one's own "reality" as to what makes a zombie dead or alive, but my definition may be wildly different to the next person's, as your's may be to valve's. How's that for an "intelligent" answer? AstralShapeShifter 01:57, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Very well put, thank you. :) I'm very interested in seeing if anyone has a link to the information given saying they are alive, that would be very compelling indeed! I agree that the virus could allow people to operate without some functions, however my problem is that if a virus removes a persons need for many of the things that makes them alive, what's the difference bewteen them and the Undead? As for Zoey, she may only be using that term as a general thing. All 8 "living" cast members often generalise and call the infected Zombies (Vampires!) and make sweeping statements. It's part of what makes them so very real, in my thinking. Thank you again, Astral. :) Sera404: That could be the case, and when I'm home and have nowhere to go tomrrow I'll be sure to look. However, developers are also well known for not following their own "lore" during production... Like the recycled Zombie Dog sound effects being used for the hunter and such. They tend to come up with nicknames, generalisations and short term solutions for their characters that stick. Valve would be one of the better companies for this, for sure, but I would rather hear or see some information from Valve on the "Canon" front that states: "They are all alive, the virus just grows them a second set of all their organs so that they don't die when you shoot them" or "No, they're dead... Are you kidding?! Duh!" Thanks thou, I'll check it out. :) Thank you both. Squidlord 08:09, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Squidlord :Doesn't the developer commentary call them 'undead'? Sera404 02:21, April 7, 2010 (UTC) While I must say you raise excellent points, I am one of those people who think they are living (or at least on the edge of living and dead...in a coma perhaps?). So, I was thinking of explain my views of your points (no insults meant, in case if you do find them insulting). A) This is actually debatable. There have been a few cases of people surviving horrific injuries in past times. While I can't name when and where they happened off the top of my head, I do know these are true. For example, there have been a few cases where people have had their stomachs blown apart, or an arm/leg torn off, and they have managed to survive (mainly war veterains, but also some victims of trigger-happy dudes owning shotguns). Yes, they need to have almost immeadiate care, but these reasons are because of stress caused by the pain causing cardiac arrest, or bleeding out. For the Infected, it is reasonable to assume that their pain receptors no longer function/hardly function at all (since they run at you with full abandon, even when their ribs have been blown apart). And for the bleeding out, I have never let an amputated Infected live for more then 4 seconds, so it could be said that you merely never let the Infected bleed out becuase...well, it'll take at least 10 minutes (of course the real reason is because Valve probably never thought there would be nerds who waste their life contemplating this T_T). B) In L4D, this is true. But in L4D2, the Infected have a large amount of pigment. That means we can't really use this as evidence for the both of us :/ C)If we're going for a realistic answer, than this point has several exceptions. If the person running through the flames lacks hair and clothes, than he/she should make it through with some 3rd degree burns, but not on fire - but the first layer of skin might catch on fire, I'm not too sure though. But since all the Infected have clothes/hair (thank god none of them are nude), it could be said that the flames light those things on fire, and in turn burn the Infected. But I admit that this doesn't explain how a bald infected wearing shorts bursts into flames, so I'll give a browny point for this. D) This is probably your best point yet. I personnally think that the Infected do feast on other people occasionally (an explanation for the occasional torso lying around in L4D), so I thought that solved the problem of food and water. But, if we are to abandon the idea of eating other peeps/animals, then the only idea I have is that the infected manage to infect enough people (since the disease probably obtains more numbers as it treks down South) to keep them in relatively high numbers. But this isn't that great of a retort. E)Actually, most bullets are developped to be able to tear through muscle and bone and thus sever limbs/blow up organs. But if you speak of some zombies having rubbed off skin/lack of an eye, than I could imagine they got that from some of the damage they recieved in their treks (not bullet damage, but falling flat on your face damage). Not to mention, being able to punch a grown man to the ground goes against the idea of a slightly rotten corpse; it is just impossible for the zombie to be able to do that if it's body was weaker than normal. F) I kinda explained this in A, but I will give you the point for the ridiculous falls they take. I can't come up with any explanation for that phenominon. But on the plsu side (or at least my plus side), It's not like a virus that reanimates corpses would do any change in how they can survive massive falls, unless if the Infected's legs are made out of titanium or something. G) This is all true, but at the same time, it is also true that by the laws of physics that a virus cannot reanimate a corpse. All the bodily functions are (obviously) shut down, and unless if the virus creates a new organism from replicating all of the tissue, the virus would simply sit there, unable to "turn anything back on". The idea that the virus reshapes life, on the other hand is quite possible (especially if the Infected eats). And as an added point, the human body usually has some energy store as a reserve, the virus could use some of those to mutate the victim. Finally, we have never seen the full life of a special infected- for example, a Tank. It most likely only lives a very short time before it's body eats itself out (hence why running from a Tank for a reasonable amount of time will lead to the Tank's death-no more energy reserves after that long run). H1) This is a great point. The Boomer is a very strange infected, where I personnally could only find an explanation by stating the soon to be over-used "Well it probably doesn't live for long." But this still raises the question on how an undead Boomer could do the same too. It still wouldn't be able to walk, or hop, do the boomer danse, and it being dead doesn't explain how it can produce massive amounts of bile in a minute. H2) That actually could be a pretty good explanation for a living Snoker as well- except for the digesting of ROTTEN organs. It could be that the smoker doesn't use all of its organs (ultimetly leading to its demise), and thus the organs in question are broken down by enzymes and then transfered by motor proteins to the throat.stomach area to be converted in a toungue. But I gotta say, I like your idea alot man, nice job. H3) Actually, looking at the jokey shows that it's still just about as big as a nomrla person. His legs are extremely bowed, so it does give a good illusion of being smaller than normal. And you'll notice that he still has his torso, femur, and judging by the size of his upper half most, if not all his spine remains. But why he has such legs really can't be explained by both of us. Being a living infected doesn't mean your legs get quite a bit shorter, nor does this happen when its a dead infected (you'll notice that the legs don't look damaged enough to be lacking certain bones from death. So I guess that the South got a lot of disproportionately short-legged people-and I do know this kinda goes against my bow-legged argument). H4) Not necessarily. One thing to not is that its never comfirmed that it's acid, and that by the name of the song that plays, it is most likely enzymes (which could do a lot of damage, and are the things that are really responsible for breaking down food). To combat those highly concentrated enzymes would be easy for something that is living, as our stomach walls do this all the time. All you need to do is excreet more of the enzyme's corresponding inhibitors, and the stomach wall will be fine. Plus, acid does not function in water, so the survivors should not be harmed by the Spitter's spit if it's made out of acid only. Enzymes, on the other hand, can be made to be completely invulnerable to water. H5) This is a very good argument and is true. But I no must ask you this; As you said, the bullets tear through the two infected's bodies like crazy, enough to pretty much tear them apart. But then, how do they survive, even if they're dead? The amount of bullet would literally be able to dismember them into little bits, but the two keep coming totally fine. I they are as dead as you claim, then how do you kill them? It's not a bullet in the brain (or, well it is for the Witch if you get her before she's pissed, but still), it's not a bullet throught the heart, and as you said, it's not 60,000 bullets slicing through them either. So what makes them die? Does the Witch or the Tank simply get really tired and fall asleep, or what? Infact, what kills all the other infected two? A bullet to the head works sure, but so does a few bullets in any other part of the body, telling us that the body does need some of the organs to survive. Hinting that they are living or on the borderline of dead. HANG ON! I just got an appifany (sp)!!!!!!!!!! I remeber my AP Bio teacher explaining to us that it's hard to classify what's dead because whyile the brain dies very quickly, the body continues to function for several days afterwards (the brain is a gas guzzler, so without the brain eating all the energy reserves, the body takes for ever to run it's course). It could easily be that the zombies are dead/not dead! There brain functions are nearly shut down for the count (hence just about dead), but the body, no longer have to care for the damn brain, have so many more reserves that could be used to create the mutation, or the ability to take a lot of pain! Thanks a bunch Squid, I would have never thought of this without you!Whachamacallit 01:31, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Er a little help here? I added a picture of Jimmy Gibbs's autobiography and I think it could have been done better. I mean its definintly worth a mention at least...My source http://www.midnight-riders.com/ and my image ...Anyone want to help me out?JokersFlame 02:51, April 7, 2010 (UTC) About that Fallen Survivor pic... That picture where one fallen survivor is runnning in Plantation, and he is circled with red circle. There is another one running on the left side of that picture. You can clearly see it when you watch intro. ŊυĐε 15:38, April 14, 2010 (UTC)